


Little White Riding Hood

by bronovan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Size Difference, Sort Of, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: Suddenly, the little white riding hood heard a strange sound. He turned around in fear, only to see a figure behind him. It was big and hairy. Too big and hairy to be a human.The little white riding hood started running the other way quickly, trying to get away from the big figure.But it was going after him.





	Little White Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self indulgent thing i've ever written. like i was just like "i want someone to fuck ouma with an altered dick" and here we are  
> it's not that serious tbh as you might notice while reading it but anyway.  
> i hope you like it nya

Once upon a time, there was a little white riding hood.

The little white riding hood was walking in the woods, on his way to see his beloved boyfriend.

It was a lovely day out, warm and sunny. The little white riding hood looked around, saying hello to the trees, to the animals around him. He was glad to be outside on such a pleasant day.

Suddenly, the little white riding hood heard a strange sound. He turned around in fear, only to see a figure behind him. It was big and hairy. Too big and hairy to be a human.

The little white riding hood started running the other way quickly, trying to get away from the big figure.

But it was going after him.

Trying to pick up the pace, the little white riding hood ran even faster when he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He turned around to look, seeing a set of jaws closing around it.

It was… a wolf? It looked human, but it was big, and furry, and –

It started dragging him away. The little white riding hood was staring in horror at the creature dragging him off while there was nothing he could do.

He didn't know how long he was dragged. It could have been minutes, it could have been days. The little white riding hood lost all track of time. He might have fallen asleep at some point, because when he opened his eyes – he didn't even notice they were closed – he was in cave, with a strange, warm sensation on his ankle that wasn't anything like the earlier bite.

He looked down, seeing the strange creature from earlier… licking his wound?

"Excuse me? Where am I?" the little white riding hood asked the creature. Maybe it could speak human language.

A grunt, and the creature looked up. It had red eyes, but they looked soft. Human, even. They were filled with an emotion the little white riding hood couldn't fully detect, but it was both human and animalistic at the same time.

"Gonta… need help…" the creature mumbled. So apparently it could speak human language. Good.

"What do you need help with?" The little white riding hood asked.

"Gonta… in rut… need mate…"

Oh.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can be a proper mate… So… I'll just go now, okay?" The little white riding hood said, trying to get up.

"No!" The creature – Gonta? – said suddenly and grabbed his leg with a clawed hand. "Gonta found you. This is sign Gonta needs to mate with you."

The boy gulped. He wasn't sure he wanted to become a mate of some human-wolf hybrid he found in the woods, no matter how much of a furry he was.

"Please… help Gonta…" Was the creature… crying? It did sound like it was sobbing, maybe it really was in pain from the rut.

"I… alright." The little white riding hood finally said.

Red eyes started sparkling. "Really?"

"Yes."

With a motion so quick, the little white riding hood almost didn't see – the wolf-person grabbed him and tore off his white clothes with his clawed hands, making the little white riding hood no longer white.

"Do you have anything to slick yourself up?" The little riding hood asked.

"Y-Yes! Gonta think he have oil here somewhere." The beast basically threw the little riding hood aside and got up to grab the oil.

"Can I prep myself first?"

"Don't you want Gonta's help?"

Little riding hood stared at Gonta's claws.

"Gonta understand." It said and handed the oil to the little riding hood.

Little riding hood poured some oil on his hand and spread it around on his fingers. He then brought one finger to his hole and pushed it inside slowly, a groan escaping his lips.

One finger became two, and little riding hood was sure to spread them and open his hole more. The beast was so big, he was sure its dick was big as well.

Three fingers inside, pushed in and out, spread, all to help him later. His heart was pounding half from fear and half from excitement.

"Please… Gonta can't take anymore… Please…" the wolf whined.

The little riding hood took out his fingers and took a deep breath. "Okay."

Not wasting any time, the animal grabbed him and placed him on all fours. Its dick was hard and huge, and the little riding hood could feel it against his ass. It was massive, he wasn't sure if he could take it-

It was inside.

Not fully yet, but the tip was in. The more its dick penetrated him, the thicker said dick got, before becoming thinner again near the base – but still pretty thick.

It was now fully inside, and little riding hood could barely breathe. His mind was clouded with lust and a tiny bit of pain.

He felt so full. He never experienced something like this before… a dick so big and in such a shape…

Then Gonta started moving. In and out. In and out. Over and over. It felt like each thrust took hours from how slow Gonta was going.

"Y-You can go faster, I won't break…" The little riding hood said.

"Oh, good! Gonta was scared he hurt you!" was heard from behind the little riding hood, before the pain started.

Quick, hard thrusts that rammed his prostate each time. It was pleasant, but very painful at the same time. The constant change of size that affected his hole was so weird, and he was pretty sure he could feel he belly bulging from how long the dick was.

He moaned at each thrust anyway. It was still pretty nice.

Then something caught in his hole.

"W-What is that?" He asked between moans.

"Oh!" Gonta tried to talk between his own groans, "this is… knot! Gonta need to knot to mate!"

Little riding hood's eyes widened. A knot? That wasn't part of the deal.

Or maybe it was, and he just didn't think it through.

The knot got larger and larger with each thrust, before reaching a thickness the little riding hood never experienced before, widening his hole and then catching on it completely, not exiting again.

He had a feeling he knew what was going to come, and it was probably Gonta.

With a deep grunt, Gonta released inside of him, load after load of sticky cum that coated his insides.

It wasn't ending. Why wasn't it ending?

It just kept going more and more. Gonta just kept coming.

The little riding hood could feel his stomach bulging from cum now. When he looked down, there was a bump there. Holy shit.

The knowledge he took that knot and all that cum broke him, and he came all over his own bulging stomach.

Breathing heavily, he came down from his high, trying to turn his head back to look at Gonta.

He looked… less furry? He actually looked like an actual human now, although still quite bigger than the average one.

His knot was also starting to go down now, and he was starting to pull out. The little riding hood felt some of the wolf's cum dripping down his thigh. This was going to be a mess to clean afterwards.

"Thank you…" The now-human behind him mumbled. "You really helped." He smiled.

"Sure. No problem." Little riding hood said with fake confidence.

"What's your name?"

"Everyone calls me Little white riding hood, because I always wear white, but now that you tore off my clothes I guess you can call me my real name – Kokichi."

"Well, Kokichi, it was nice to meet you! I hope the next time we do won't be like this." Gonta said and gave a gentle laugh.

"Yeah." Kokichi lied. "I hope so too."


End file.
